


the stars in your eyes are my future (but my future is you)

by luvsgalo



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsgalo/pseuds/luvsgalo
Summary: “Go where?”“Where else? Home.”-Lio feels lost. Galo helps guide him.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 11
Kudos: 262





	the stars in your eyes are my future (but my future is you)

Being told that you’re overworking yourself to the point of exhaustion isn’t the best thing to hear. 

Especially not for Lio. 

Lio has been helping ex-Burnish refugees for about 48 hours straight, with the occasional hour nap here and there. Gueira and Meis were definitely worried, but how exactly do you tell your former terrorist boss to take a damn day off? For all they know, Lio could be planning to help every refugee without proper rest. Of course they would be worried, it’s their one and only boss, you know?

He had been working alongside the Burning Rescue almost every waking hour since the city had gotten pretty much destroyed—and that’s a great enough reason to join the squad in Galo’s opinion, but Lio isn’t exactly a member yet. It’s almost impressive how close he’s gotten with the squad in the short time that Lio’s known them. He spends all his free time with them, discusses plans in their headquarters, and is friendly with the whole team, but apparently that’s not enough to join. 

Not in Lio’s eyes anyway.

It’s a particularly hot evening, orange lighting and sun low in the sky when Galo walks into the common room after his shift, spotting Lio looking over some papers, clad in his usual leather pants, some plain white shirt—probably from Gueira, and sporting some great eyebags. 

He isn’t looking too good. 

“Oh, if it isn’t Lio!” Galo says, unceremoniously taking a seat across from Lio as he crosses his arms. “What hour of the ‘no sleep’ marathon are you on now?” 

Lio’s eyes remain trained on the papers in his hands. He doesn't flinch, let alone spare a glance at Galo. “Ha ha, very funny.” His tone is monotonous compared to Galo’s excited manner of speaking. 

Galo understands the severity of the situation they’re in—hundreds, if not thousands of ex-Burnish need housing and food, and there’s no one more qualified than Mr. Ex-Mad Burnish Terrorist Leader here to help. But it still confused him why Lio couldn’t spare even a few hours to sleep. Hell, Galo didn’t even know where Lio was staying for god's sake. “Oh by the way, where are you even sleeping? Can't really imagine you finding yourself a non damaged apartment already.” 

That caught Lio’s attention.

Galo didn’t mean for this to be an inquiry, but the way how nervous Lio is looking after his question is just a tiny bit concerning. 

“What, don’t tell me you're sleeping on the streets or something?” Galo says it as a joke but now he’s realizing that that could actually be a possibility. 

“Obviously I'm not sleeping on the streets.” Lio hisses. “When I absolutely need to rest, usually either Gueira and Meis just force me into their bunks.” 

What?

Galo starts waving his hands around frantically. “You mean sleeping in their bunks?! Not even in your own bunk?” He’s just on the brink of yelling. “Dude please tell me you didn’t give up your bunk or something, I understand you’re busy and all that, but you need to sleep in your own space Lio!”

Lio sets down the papers he was holding and takes a deep sigh like breath. 

“My priority is the Burnish refugees. I don't need to sleep anywhere extravagant when I know that my people are worrying about how much longer they’ll have to live in these refugee camps.” Lio has a dark look in his eyes - which isn’t necessarily directed at Galo, but it still makes him feel the slightest bit more guarded. 

“You know, my apartment isn’t damaged,” Lio looks up as Galo continues talking, “and it’s not too small if another person were to say, sleep over occasionally.” Galo has an endearing smile on his face as Lio’s eyes grow slightly wider at his proposal. 

“No it’s okay. I'm barely sleeping anyway, so I'm fine here.” 

Quickly getting to his feet, Galo towers over Lio. “Oh! You just admitted to barely sleeping, so now you’re obligated to sleep over at my place tonight.” He says excitedly.

“Why are you insisting so much?” Lio gives him a pointed look. 

“What kind of friend would I be if I knew you didn't even have your own bunk, and didn’t offer for you to sleep at my apartment?” Galo tugs at Lio’s arm, getting him to his feet as well. 

“We’re hardly friends, we were enemies just a while ago.”

“Yes, because even after controlling Lio De Galon together, saving the city, and seeing each other every day - we aren’t friends.” Galo egged him on. 

Lio pouted, not saying anything, and Galo took that as a sign to drag him to his motorcycle with the world’s biggest smile on his face.

“Don’t worry dude, this’ll be a hundred times better than those old bunks. Trust me!”

Galo talks the whole time he leads the way to his bike in the garage. Lio isn’t really paying attention but he hears the occasional ‘my couch is so comfortable’ and ‘I was planning to cook tonight’ and ‘aren’t you hot in that?’

Lio hesitantly takes a seat on the back of the bike and lightly sets his hands on Galo’s shoulders, placing himself.

If he wasn’t used to Galo’s constant talking by now, then he’ll definitely be by the end of the night. 

~

Galo’s apartment was cleaner than Lio had expected. empty pizza boxes, crushed beer cans - there was none of that. There was, however, the occasional shirt tossed on a chair or the armrest on the sofa. Makes sense considering how often Galo even wears shirts.

Taking off his shoes, Galo uses one arm to gesture towards the entryway. “It’s not much, but it’s home.” Lio places his own shoes in the entryway, and slowly walks around the apartment. 

It’s warm inside. Cold isn’t a feeling Lio is used to, and after the promare had left Lio’s body, it had been easier to feel a chill run up his spine. It’s not like he’s freezing cold all the time, but even in the scorching summer heat, Lio feels colder than he’s ever been. 

It was a comfortable silence. Lio looking around, and Galo cleaning up the stray shirts and throwing them into the washer.

“I’ll get you some clothes to sleep in, go ahead and use the shower while you wait though.” Galo says this like they’ve been living together for years. Like they’re so comfortable with each other - no barrier. 

Lio ‘hm’s’ in acknowledgement while staring at Galo’s back as he goes into his room to, supposedly, get extra clothes. It’s been too long since Lio had a hot shower. Almost excitedly he went into the bathroom, discarded his clothes and turned the knob - for slightly hotter than lukewarm water. 

Galo searches deep in his drawers for his old shirts from when he first joined the Burning Rescue - before he got buff and he gained all of his flashy muscles. 

Finding the smallest shirt he can, Galo also grabbed some drawstring sweatpants for Lio to wear too - although the shirt would probably reach his knees anyway. 

Opening the bathroom door just ever so slightly, steam escaped through the small crack as Galo set the clothes on the counter and closed the door back. 

Bare feet padding against the kitchen floor, Galo hesitates about making them both hot chocolate before bed. Lio is running on the minimal amount of sleep already so he should just head to bed without any other distractions. But he might be hungry. He might as well ask him. 

Exhaling, Galo looks at his phone. Nine thirty. Not too late at all, but he knows that Lio has been neglecting his sleep for days now, so he needs every minute of shut eye that he can get. 

Alright, Lio needs - a pillow, also some blankets. Grabbing a few throw blankets and a soft pillow from his linen closet, Galo neatly sets up the couch for Lio to sleep on. Great!

The apartment is quiet now that Lio has turned off the water to the shower. Galo hears some shuffling, and then Lio comes out of the bathroom. 

Oh shit. 

Seeing Lio wearing his old shirt - which is still 2 sizes too big on him, and his sweatpants, makes him feel something. He doesn’t know what he feels, but it’s something he’s never felt before. 

Lio has slightly damp hair and half lidded eyes, and he’s the only thing in Galo’s sight. He doesn’t know how long he’s been staring but it’s enough for Lio to notice. 

“Galo?” Lio lightly rubs the sleep out of his eyes and aghhhhhh Galo can't stop staring.

Blinking out of his trance, Galo steps aside to give Lio way to the couch. 

“Did you want anything to eat before bed? I'm a pretty decent chef, even Lucia thinks so.” Feeling a sudden boost in confidence, galo heads behind the counter and gestures for Lio to sit in the swivel chair across from him. 

“I can make pretty much anything! I take requests.”

Lio places his elbows on the table and tucks his hands under his chin. “Well I haven’t had pancakes in forever.” Lio says. Small smile on his face. 

“You’re in luck because breakfast food is my specialty.” Galo boasts as he rolls up his sleeves and takes out pancake mixer from one of the overhead shelves. 

It doesn’t take long to make pancakes for two, but Lio is already resting his cheek on his palm, eyes closed. He looks so vulnerable like this. No guard up. No walls, no caution. Just Lio. 

Galo sets both their plates of pancakes onto the counter, which alerts Lio out of his tiny nap - and comes around the counter with maple syrup in his hand as he sits beside Lio. 

They both eat in comfortable silence with a few short comments of ‘it was good wasn’t it?’ and ‘it was edible’ being passed. 

Putting his dishes away, Lio heads over to the couch and lifts the blankets as he takes a seat. His face is unreadable, but even Galo can tell that something must be bothering him. 

“Um, well if you need anything my room is over there. I’m gonna go ahead and put your clothes in the washer, and we can run the dryer in the morning. Also if you want to turn up the temperature inside then go ahead.” Galo scratches the back of his head when he doesn’t know what to do with his hands. 

Lio’s body is faced away from Galo as he fixes his pillow and smooths out the blankets. “Won’t you get hot?” 

“No way, with my burning passion I can handle the heat!” 

Lio lets out a tiny breath of air through his nose and lets his lips curl up a bit. 

A laugh? God, that’s cute. 

“Well, goodnight!” Galo feels the awkward tension coming back, and quickly tries to end the conversation so they can both get some sleep. 

“Goodnight, Galo.” Lio whispers, and Galo almost doesn’t hear it. 

Quietly shutting the door to his room, Galo suddenly feels the exhaustion from his own Burning Rescue duties, and slowly gets into bed. 

In the back of his head are thoughts about Lio. They aren’t intrusive, but they were just a tad surprising. 

Galo doesn’t know what’s wrong with this scene. He’s thinking about Lio and he’s feeling something he’s never felt. He doesn’t know what emotion it is but he knows it’s not bad. 

Whatever. Sleeping it off will probably help, right?

~

Quiet shuffling wakes Galo up from his sleep. Sounds similar to, a door being opened. Letting out a small sound from stretching, Galo turns his body over to face the door. 

He groggily pries his eyes open to see - Lio? No way. He’s got to be dreaming. But when the Lio shaped figure closed the door behind him and walked towards the edge of the bed, it became pretty apparent that that is, in fact, Lio in his room right now. 

Galo can see that Lio’s shoulders are slightly hunched, as if he was distressed or worried. 

Lifting the covers up just enough to slide under, Lio lies down facing Galo, who is scooting over to accommodate him. 

Just their soft breaths and city sounds fill the room. 

“Did anything happen?” Galo whispered gently as he brings the blanket up closer to cover both of them better. 

A pause. 

Lio scoots further towards Galo until there's hardly any space between the two of them “It’s nothing.” He breathed back. 

Galo doesn’t question him any further and he sets his hand on the blanket covering Lio’s waist. 

Lio’s hands were both held together towards his chest, and he was shaking just slightly. If Galo hadn’t been concerned for him already, then he probably wouldn’t have noticed. 

Drawing Lio closer and tangling their legs together, galo glances at the digital clock on his bedside table. Two in the morning. 

Galo glaces towards Lio and notes that his shaking has stopped and that his breathing has become more even. He’s probably asleep now. 

He looks so small in his hold. This is such a different image than the big, bad, Mad Burnish leader that the government had been hunting. Right now it’s just, Lio Fotia. No intimidating Burnish criminal. Just himself. 

Galo squirms slightly until he’s in a more comfortable position, pulls Lio closer to his chest, rests his cheek on the top of Lio’s own head and closes his eyes. 

When Galo wakes up the next morning, Lio is already gone. 

~

The 8 am streets wake Galo up before his alarm clock, and he lets out a quiet groan. Even from keeping his eyes closed, he can tell that he’s alone in the bed. Did Lio already leave? Galo swipes his hand over cold sheets and turns to his side. Empty. 

Galo stretches his arm to reach over to his bedside table where his phone is charging, and he sees a sticky note stuck to his phone screen. 

Must’ve been Lio. 

Unplugging his phone from the charger, Galo brings his phone closer to read the note. 

‘thanks.’

Short and sweet. 

Letting a smile paint his face, Galo hoists himself out of bed and gets ready to head to the station. 

As he steps out of his room, Galo notices that the blankets that Lio used, have all been folded and neatly placed at the end of the couch with the pillow on top. His clothes are there too. Both the top and pants folded nicely, and also placed on the couch. 

Lio must’ve ran the dryer while he was still asleep.

Grabbing the keys to his motorcycle and locking his apartment, Galo revs the engine and races down the streets of Promepolis. 

~

Swinging off his bike, Galo walks into the common area with a bit more pep in his step than usual. Everyone was there and accounted for. Lucia, clacking awake on her computer. Aina, lounging around on her phone. And Ignis, Remi, and Varys, all talking about some paperwork that Galo couldn't be bothered to care about.

And Lio. Lio sitting on the same old couch he always sits on, reading some other set of paperwork that Galo could also care less about.

Galo walks faster towards where Lio is sitting and tries his best not to yell across the room. “Yo, Lio!” 

Lio doesnt look up. Instead, he gets up and walks over to where Ignis is, talking with the others, and inserts himself in whatever conversation they were having before.

Wait. That was weird.

Galo’s smile drops from his face as he’s desperately trying to find out what’s wrong with this picture. 

Lio couldn't be avoiding him, could he? No way. He’s probably so busy with paperwork that he didn't hear Galo calling to him. Ya, that's probably it. 

Fixing his expression, Galo decides that he’ll just talk to Lio later, he still has his own Burning Rescue duties to attend to after all. 

~

It's almost eleven pm when the Burning Rescue is done with their shifts. They had all worked overtime to help the thousands of ex-Burnish citizens. Everyone, tired and groaning, collapsed on whatever chair or couch was closest to them. 

throwing her back over the back of the couch, Aina lets out a monster like groan. “I'm so exhausted I could pass out right now.” 

“You all did good today,” Ignis announced. “Now everyone go home and rest up.”

With that, everyone had left the room, leaving only Lio, who was sitting exhausted on a chair near the entrance, and Galo, who was laying flat, eyes closed, on the cracked brown couch. 

No better time to strike up a conversation.

“Say, Lio. You must've been pretty busy this morning, because I called out to you and you didn't notice me!” Galo pouts. What he said wasn't meant to be in a questioning way, or even in a bratty way. Galo just simply said it with innocent intentions.

There was an uncomfortable pause. 

“Ya I had a lot of paperwork to finish.” Lio says dully. There was no emotion in his tone.

“Well it's almost midnight, do you wanna crash at my place again tonight?” Galo props himself up on his shoulders and turns to look at Lio.

“No - I still have some work to finish up, so you should go home. It's been a long day for you guys.” 

Swinging his legs over the couch, Galo stands up and walks over towards Lio until he’s practically leaning over him. “I'll wait for you! It's been a long day for you too and I doubt that those two guys you share bunks with are even awake right now anyway.” 

Galo leans in further. “Come on, you can finish your work tomorrow. It's practically midnight anyway.” 

Lio sighs exasperatedly. “I’m fine, Galo don't worry about it.” Galo ignores him and grabs his arm anyway.

“Come on, I don't mind.” Lio let's Galo drag him outside to where his motorcycle is parked and Lio realizes that he doesn't really have a say in this anymore.

“Hop on.” Lio swings his leg over, and wraps his arms loosely around Galo’s waist. 

Galo’s stomach jumps at the gesture, and he doesn't know why, but what he does know is that he likes the feeling of Lio touching him.

Not wanting to think about it anymore, Galo speeds out onto the street, yellow street lights illuminating the empty midnight roads, as they head towards Galo’s apartment.

~

Lio didn’t forget the look of Galo’s cozy apartment. It was cleaner than last night, since he wasn't seeing any stray shirts at all. 

“By the way, do you have your own clothes to sleep in? I'm more than fine lending you my clothes again though, just thought you'd be more comfortable in clothes that actually fit you.” Galo says as he places his shoes in the entryway. 

Lio hesitantly takes a seat on the couch. “I have a set of clothes at Gueira and Meis’s.” Lio says. The blankets and clothes he folded earlier were still there, and Lio eyes them slightly. 

Both Lio and Galo have slight bags under their eyes from the heavy workload they had today. Everyday was practically lifting heavy rubble and directing ex-Burnish citizens to safer places to live, but today it felt like ten fold. Even though Galo preferred the dirty work, he didn't mind helping people directly, It made him feel like he’s helping - even if it’s just one person.

Walking around to his kitchen, and taking out two cups, Galo grabs milk out of the fridge and some container from the cupboard above. “You do like coffee right?” Galo snorts as if he just told a joke.

Galo’s voice was quiet. Lio doesn’t think he’s ever heard Galo speak so softly. “Ya I like it.”

“That's what I like to hear.” Lio walks over to the same swivel chair that he sat in last night, and plops himself down. Galo pours milk in both of the cups, puts one of them in the microwave and sets it for thirty seconds.

Lio tilts his head as Galo opens the container full of instant coffee. “You don't boil milk on the stove?”

“I like making it quick. Does it taste better when you boil it?” the microwave beeps and galo switches the cups.

“Meis always used to make coffee with boiled milk.” He smiles at the memory. Back when the Mad Burnish were at their busiest. Late night planning wasn't unfamiliar. Gueira would always pass out after one am, and Meis would bring coffee for himself and Lio. 

Galo mixes the powder in both drinks and passes one cup to Lio. Galo’s cup is red and has the Burning Rescue logo on it while Lio’s is light green with different plants decorated on it. Lio snorts. “You don’t have matching cups or something?”

“Printed cups are way better than matching white sets. Those are so boring.” Galo blows to cool down his drink before he takes a small sip, wincing slightly when it's too hot. Lio looks to his own cup. He’s never had a problem with hot drinks or food before. But now he’s not too sure.

Hesitantly taking a sip of his own drink, Lio makes a small sound of surprise and sharply inhales when it burns the roof his mouth slightly. Galo laughs softly. “You okay?” He sounds concerned, but the soft expression on Galo’s face makes Lio hesitate.

Lio swallows and blows on his drink to cool it. “Mm I just burned my mouth a bit, but I think I’m used to the temperature now.” He mumbled. Lio brings the cup closer to his face and wraps both hands around tightly for more warmth. Sighing slightly in content, he looks over to see Galo gulping down his drink and wiping his mouth with his forearm.

Galo swivels his chair until he’s face to face with Lio—who didn't realize how close they were until now. “I’ll shower first, so take your time with your drink.” He’s so close. Lio can clearly see the lines and marks on his face. He wants to look longer. To study Galo’s face for longer. Run his fingers along every tiny faded scar and patch of skin. 

Lio looks back towards his drink. A tiny blush creeping up on his face. It’s so faint that you would think that the steam from the cup caused his face to flush. “Thanks.” He takes another small sip to hide his faint smile. Galo could tell that there was fondness behind the gesture, and he smiles too as he leaves the room. 

Lio takes a bit longer to finish his drink, but when he does finish, he feels all warm inside. The hot drink was definitely a good idea on Galo’s part. Lio glances at the clock; 12:09. Exhausted from the long day, he wants nothing more than to just fall asleep. He misses Gueira and Meis at times like these. After a day of fighting off and out running the freeze force, or just officials in general, all three of them would take turns keeping watch to keep the rest of the Burnish safe. As well as watch over them while they slept. It was like an added protection, and sometimes Lio misses the small things they used to do for each other. Of course, now that there isn't any danger big enough to keep watch for, Lio still misses the small things like those. 

Lio must've been deep in his thoughts, because he hears the bathroom door open, as well as Galo’s footsteps. He looks over and sees Galo with sweatpants and a towel around his neck. He’s not wearing a shirt and his hair is slightly damp. His skin was tinged with a faded pink from the hot water and Lio suddenly didn't think he knew what Galo looked like before this moment, right here. 

Galo caught his gaze and lifted his towel to wipe the stray water droplets from his neck. “Lio? You can use the shower now. I left some clothes for you.” Realizing that he’s being talked to, Lio tries to piece together what Galo had just said to him.

“Hm? Oh, ya thanks.” Lowering his gaze from anything like Galos damp blue hair and his toned upper body, Lio hurriedly walks into the bathroom.

When he steps in he’s instantly hit with a thick cloud of steam and humid warm air. Lio didn’t initially notice, but his shoulders relaxed with the warm temperature in the room. He was so tired of being cold all the time. It’s summer, he should be feeling just like he did before the Promare left, but he still feels colder than any other winter he’s braved. 

Spotting the neatly folded clothes on the countertop, Lio notices that it's the same shirt and sweatpants that he had borrowed yesterday. He looks down to his own dirt filled and battered leather get up. Since his usual black shirt and white cravat had been destroyed when fighting Kray Foresight, he had borrowed a black shirt from Remi. Even this shirt has seen better days. Already familiar with Galo’s bathroom and the layout of where the skin and hair products are, Lio doesn't think twice about taking his time to carefully scrub all the grime and filth from his body and scalp. 

When he slips Galo’s shirt over his head, he’s hit with the scent of fresh lavender. But underneath the pleasant detergent aroma was also something that distinctly smelled like Galo. Even though Lio had personally never been to the beach, Gueira and Meis had always told and described to him how nice the ocean smelt like, and with his limited knowledge about the water—Lio could say that Galo smelled faintly like the ocean. Calming, with a warmth to it and it’s enough to make him fully calm down. Calm down from the stress of the fight with Kray, calm down from the stress of aiding the Burnish, calm down from the stress of his lifeline and warmth leaving his body. He hasn't felt this calm in forever.

After towel drying his hair, Lio notices two toothbrushes in the holder. One blue and one green. The blue one looks obviously used, but the green toothbrush looks brand new with the plastic packaging still on and clean stiff bristles. Lio hesitates before opening the door and sticking his head out to face the direction Galo was in. Galo was sitting on the swivel chair and appeared to be browsing his phone.

“Galo?” Galo snaps his head up to the direction Lio was in. He must have caught him off guard. “Is it okay if I use your other toothbrush? The green one?” 

Galo lights up at the question. “Ah! I got that one out for you! Mines blue cause’ it matches my hair so I found a green one to match yours.” 

Ah.

Lio’s chest filled with warmth. He could faintly feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. He mentally prepared himself to blame it on the hot water if Galo asks. 

“Oh, thank you.” He quickly tries to end this interaction so Galo can’t see how much that one line has affected Lio. Closing the door, he tears off the toothbrush packaging and uses the paste next to the holder. He can’t help but smile softly when brushing his teeth. 

Putting the brush back in its place, Lio walks out of the bathroom to see Galo’s - still bare, back as he finishes setting up a pillow and blankets on the bed. There were more blankets than he had last night and Lio was a bit happy about that. Galo didn’t seem to notice Lio’s presence as he smoothed out the blankets and fluffed the pillow, a content look on his face. When he turned out he saw Lio leaning against the wall watching him. 

“Ah Lio! I set up your bed. I put extra blankets in case you get cold and I set the temperature a few degrees higher.” Galo dramatically puts his hands on his hips after straightening out his back. His smile is so genuine that Lio feels like it’s physically and emotionally healing him. Galo’s smile is big enough that the corner of his eyes crinkle and his nose scrunches up. 

Lio’s face relaxes at the sight and he lets a smile of his own paint his features. “Thank you Galo. Really.” 

Galo is taken aback by how calm and almost normal Lio looks. Ever since he met him not long ago it had been brooding big boss attitude and less than happy expressions. He’s rarely seen Lio smile like he meant it. Just the one time after the battle with Kray, and a few small smirks here and there. But it was like he was seeing Lio smile for the first time all over again. 

“Ya sure. We should both get as much sleep as we can tonight so goodnight, and just let me know if you need anything.” Galo steps around Lio as he sets himself down on the couch and lifts the blankets up, settling himself and getting comfortable.

“Goodnight Galo.” Lio looks Galo directly in his eyes and Galo is suddenly feeling that strange unknowing feeling again. 

Shutting off the lights, Galo heads towards his own room. He almost closed his door like he usually does every night, but tonight he left it open a tiny smidge. Just in case Lio - just in case. 

Plugging his phone to his charger, Galo gets comfortable in his own bed, purposely leaving a little more room than he usually does for an extra body of sorts. The muffled late night city sounds of Promepolis filling his room like every other night, Galo can’t sleep without the background noise of the city he loves - But he hopes Lio can. 

~

Sunshine through the blinds wakes Galo up in the morning. He groans and lifts his arm up to protect his eyes from the harsh light. Slowly remembering Lio, Galo swipes his right arm over the - cold sheets over him in search for another body but his hand doesn't hit anything. Stretching out his entire body, Galo rolls over and unplugs his phone from his charger; 8:07. His alarm would ring in about twenty minutes, but he gets out of bed anyway. 

Opening his blinds and finishing his morning routine, Galo, still shirtless, walks into his kitchen fully expecting Lio to have left already like he did yesterday. He yawns and scratches his stomach, and when he opens his eyes he doesn't see neatly folded blankets, but Lio. Still half asleep.

Lio was still lying down under a mountain of blankets, but his hands were covering his face, most probably to rid his eyes of sleep. Lio’s hair was disheveled, sprawling over his pillow. His hand reaches out to pull the blankets closer to his face as he lets out a small yawn. Galo watches as he shifts into a more comfortable position and buries his head deeper into the warmth of the blankets. 

Galo felt like he was watching something he shouldn't have. Like something that was so private and rare. He was suddenly aware that those two - Gueira and Meis must have seen Lio like this dozens of times, and he feels a tiny pang to his heart. He wants to see more of the unguarded Lio. The Lio who doesn't have his walls up. 

Wanting to let Lio sleep for a bit longer, Galo slowly walks back into his room as to not make any noise. He gets into his uniform and scrolls through his phone before his alarm rings. He still wants to let Lio sleep some more, but Lio would probably be mad at him knowing he didn't wake him up for work. Or - to help the ex-Burnish. But Lio spends most of his time at the Burning Rescue headquarters that he does practically work there. Galo makes a mental note to get Lio his own Burning Rescue jacket so that it's official he's a part of the team.

Galo quietly walks over to where Lio is still sleeping, and crouches down so that they’re eye level. Lio’s breathing was uneven and his eyelids were fluttering - so he wasn’t fully asleep. Softly setting his hand on Lio’s blanket covered shoulder, Galo gently shakes Lio awake.

“Lio. We’re gonna be late for work.” Galo said softly. Lio let out what sounded like a quiet groan before rubbing his eyes and lifting himself up into a sitting position. He had bags under his eyes even despite sleeping for longer than whatever Lio’s normal schedule is. Why was he still looking so tired? 

Lio’s hair was still crazy and sticking out in every direction, and his shoulder was exposed from Galo’s shirt being too big on him. Galo let out an unintentional snort, and was met with a glare.

“What’s funny.” Lio’s voice was raspy from not talking in a while, but his edge was still there.

“You look like shit.” Lio punched Galo’s shoulder just hard enough for it to hurt and Galo burst out laughing. Lio huffed - which was his own way of laughing, before moving his blankets, getting up and walking towards the bathroom. 

“Give me 10 minutes.” Lio shut the door and Galo smirked even wider. 

Behind the bathroom door, Lio smiled to himself before getting ready. 

~

Lio comes out in his normal belt clad leather pants and - Galo’s shirt? It was tucked into his pants in a french tuck fashion so it looked like Lio intended to wear this shirt.

“You gonna wear that?” Galo didn’t mind at all but he was still surprised that Lio would want to go out in public with that; not to mention it had Galo’s old squad number on the back in bold print.

The way Lio presented himself seemed like this was what he planned to wear in the first place. “Got a problem?” Lio walked past him to the entryway and started putting on his shoes. “You coming?” Galo’s thoughts finally caught up with him and he quickly puts on his own shoes and grabs the keys to his bike. 

When they reach Galo’s bike, Galo is the first one to swing his leg over and start the engine. He was quickly followed by Lio who swung his own leg over, and presses his body against his back. Lio wraps his arm around Galo’s waist and clasps both his hands together. Galo’s stomach does the same jump as last night, and he feels good. 

It’s a good morning. Galo lifts his foot and they gain speed as they hit the streets, taillights trailing past them. 

~

Slowly coming to a stop at a red light, Galo drops his foot to completely stop his bike. 

“Say Lio,” Galo felt the vibration from Lio ‘hm’ing against his back. “Do you miss riding your bike?” 

Lio stiffened. Galo didn't seem to notice Lio’s grip loosening around his waist, or the slight hesitation before answering.

“..I do, miss riding my bike.” Of course he would miss his bike, he had so many fond memories with it. All the times he, and the rest of the Mad Burnish would show off while fighting the burning rescue, or just times when Gueira challenged him and Meis to a race when they wanted to blow off steam - which he won. His bike was a part of him, and now it was.. Gone. Gone back to where the Promare went, and he’ll never get to ride his bike again. He’s not entirely sad about the situation, more like frustrated and nostalgic. 

The light turned green. “Then why don’t you drive my bike some time?” And with that Galo lifted his foot back up to keep heading for the Burning Rescue headquarters.

Lio was taken aback to say the least. It’s a funny thing to think about - Galo trusting him enough to ride his bike. Not knowing what to say, Lio tightened his grip again and rested his cheek against Galo’s back, watching the scenery zoom by.

~

If last night was the graveyard shift, then Galo wasn’t sure what this was. It was pushing one am when the Burning Rescue—plus Lio, returned back to the station. It's not as if they were being forced against their will to stay longer hours and work more, but rather everyone collectively agreed that they wanted to work harder and longer for the citizens and the city. 

Lio and Galo slowly and tiredly dragged their feet to one of the two couches, and plopped themselves down on it. Galo manspreading and head back against the couch, and Lio with his head resting on the armrest at an awkward angle. Everyone else had sat down in some chair or gone to get water or a snack from the fridge. 

Ignis clapped his hands once to get everyone's attention. “I want to thank you all for your hard work today,” Everyone’s heads turned to his direction. “I’m giving you guys a late start tomorrow, so come in at noon. Including you, Fotia. That’s all.”

Galo subtly checked to see what expression Lio had, and holy shit he looks pissed off. Lio quickly gets himself off the couch and takes long strides to wear Ignis was drinking some beverage that Varys had made him. Galo couldnt clearly hear what the two of them were saying over the noise of everyone else talking, but Lio was very animatedly talking with his hands, while Ignis remained calm and collected. Galo strained his ears to eavesdrop on Lio and Ignis’s conversation.

“I don't see why I apply to the rules of the Burning Rescue. I need to be there to help the Burnish!” Ignis wanted to correct him on ‘ex-Burnish’ but he knew a bit better than to bring that up now.

“What good is someone who’s on the verge of collapsing from lack of rest. If you really want to help, then get rest and be at your best.”

“But—” 

“You’re a part of the Burning Rescue whether you like it or not. When you spend this much time here then you're either a member or a nuisance. Twelve. Tomorrow.” Ignis sets his mug in the sink and walks off while Lio’s hands slowly lower to his sides in defeat. 

Galo directs his gaze in some other direction when he sees Lio walking back to where he was. His expression is less pissed off and more of contemplation. Sitting back down on the couch, Lio lets out a deep sigh before combing his fingers through his hair. 

Slapping his palms on his knees, Galo abruptly stands up and stretches his back. “Alright let's go Lio.” Snapping his neck up, Lio has confusion written all over his face.

“Go where?” 

“Where else? Back to my place?” Galo says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world, and to him, it probably was. “We didn't even get to watch a stupid movie together and chug beers, like when the rest of the squad comes over.”

Knowing that he most probably couldn't talk his way out of this one, Lio snorts and stands up with a huff. “Alright.” 

He walks past Galo to where he parked his bike in the morning and Galo is trailing behind with about twenty movie suggestions leaving his lips. 

~

Lio is definitely familiar with Galo’s apartment by now. He knows where everything is and he doesn't hesitate to make himself comfortable like he owns the place. He always notices that it's warm in his apartment. He’d like to say that it’s because of Galo’s “burning soul” but it does feel nice to have that extra warmth apart from the body heat radiating off of Galo at all times. 

Galo goes to the fridge and grabs—what looks like two beer cans. He plops himself on the sofa next to Lio after moving the blankets and pillow to the floor next to them, and hands him one of the beers. Lio hasn't really had many experiences with alcohol, he had the occasional celebratory drink with Gueira and Meis after a rescue mission, or a few beer cans when there wasn't any water around to drink. But he clinks cans with Galo and and takes a swig anyway. 

“Ahhh nothing like a beer after a hard day's work.” Galo tucks his right leg over his left and turns his body towards Lio, one hand propping his head up on the back of the couch, and one still holding his beer. He has a smile on his face that's directed towards Lio. 

“Mm, better than actual sleep?” Lio teased. 

“Ah! Don't tell me you're the kind of person who goes to sleep before everyone else at sleepovers?” Galo points an accusing finger towards him and Lio almost lets out a hearty laugh. Instead he lets a smile paint his features. It's the first time he’s smiled this big in a long time. Galo just has that effect on him. He feels like he’s safe. 

“As if you could last any longer than me. You'd probably talk all big and then pass out at midnight after your adrenaline rush.” Lio turns his body to face Galo too, and he realizes how close they were actually sitting, when their noses are only inches apart. 

“I'll bet you on that!” Galo practically exclaimed.

“Huh?” Lio didn't expect this at all.

“Let’s prove it right now! First one to sleep loses. We’re going in late tomorrow anyway so it’s the perfect night for it.” Galo quickly sets his half empty beer can on the coffee table in front of them and proceeds to open the cabinets under the tv. 

“Ignis literally just told us to use this time to rest. That’s why he gave you guys extra time to sleep in tomorrow.” 

Galo turned his body back to face Lio. “You’re included in the ‘you guys’ too though. We all need rest from the amount of work we did today.” 

Lio sets his beer down on the table as well and starts to twiddle his fingers. “Ignis told me that I'm practically a member.” Lio looks away from Galo’s intense stare. “But it’s not like I have any knowledge about putting out fires. I've spent most of my life starting them.”

“When you’ve spent this much time with us before and after the city was destroyed, then you’re definitely a part of us.” Galo says it like it was that simple. Like it was so obvious. Lio is a part of them. “Didn’t think Big Boss was so worried about that.” Galo beamed. 

“Shut up.” Lio kicked Galo’s leg lightly, which only made Galo laugh more. Lio lets the warm feeling in his chest envelop him entirely, and lets his own lips curl up into a big grin. 

Galo lets out a yawn before shuffling through Blu Ray disks again. Leaning in, Lio tilts his head and stares at Galo. 

“Sleepy?” Galo shook his head but eventually yawned again. Lio smiles fondly. “Let’s turn in okay?” He didn’t want to mention, but if they did end up having a competition over who can stay up the longest, Lio definitely thinks he would have lost. With the fatigue he already has, plus the comforting temperature in the room, he would've been out like a light in less than twenty minutes.

Galo stands up and stretches while rubbing his eyes. Lio watches, amused. Galo scratches the back of his head and turns to face Lio. “Are you sure you dont wanna watch a movie or something?” Lio shakes his head slightly before grabbing the blankets and pillow from the floor and setting them up. 

“Okay. Should I turn off the light? I’ll leave some clothes in the bathroom for you to change into.” Galo is speaking so softly that Lio almost misses what he says. He must be really tired. 

“Ya please.” They exchange goodnights before Galo switches off the light and heads towards his own room to get another pair of clothes for Lio to wear. He’s running out of clothes that he grew out of. Maybe he could just give Lio an oversized shirt? His mind immediately thought of Lio using one of his shirts to sleep in like a nightgown, and his heart skipped a beat. He’ll just grab a pair of sweats for now. 

Placing the clothes on the bathroom counter, Galo hears some shuffling coming from where Lio was. Like the sound and blankets moving. He must be arranging them to be more comfortable before he sleeps. Galo heads back to his room and—again, leaves the door open just a smidge. He closes his blinds, and changes his eight thirty alarm to eleven and puts his phone on charge. Shedding his shirt, Galo gets into bed and turns off his bedside lamp. He leaves more room on the bed again tonight and he feels sort of, happy. Maybe being with Lio is making him feel happy. He feels like he's living his best life right now. 

~

Galo is almost fully asleep before he hears his door creak open. He’s not awake enough to move, so he just listens. He hears Lio’s footsteps pad across the floor before stopping in front of his bed. Lio doesn't immediately get in—he hesitates. But after a few moments, he crawls under the covers. Galo was already facing Lio to begin with, and he feels Lio scooch in just enough so that they are a few inches apart and he wraps his arms around his torso and back, letting out a small shaky sigh.

Galo waits a few seconds before snaking his arms around Lio and pulling him closer so that their chests are touching. Lio’s breath hitches before calming down shortly after. Galo doesn't feel like he should say anything, but rather let Lio talk to him if he needed to. 

Galo suddenly feels something wet on his chest. It was cold but at the same time it burned. Lio was crying. Galo felt the same pang in his chest as the day he first saw Lio crying when in his dragon form. Lio’s hot tears wet his chest, and Lio tightens the grip on his body. Galo brings Lio even closer to him and brings one hand up to gently stroke his hair. He tangles their legs together as Lio lets out a small almost inaudible whimper. 

He wants nothing more than for Lio to be happy. He wants to take his pain away. He wants him to know that he’s there for him. Galo brings their foreheads together in hope that Lio will understand that. He doesn't look at Lio, he doesn't invade his privacy. He only strokes his hair and holds him tight until they both fall asleep.

~

Lio’s eyes crack open and he feels like shit. His hair is matted to his forehead from the heat, and his tears dried on his cheeks making them feel dry. His left arm is asleep and his chest hurts. Galo’s still deep asleep, slightly snoring and his arms still tight around Lio’s frame. 

Lio feels a pang in his chest remembering how he came to Galo’s room again last night. He swore that he wouldn't but there was something so warm and inviting that last time Galo had held him like this. He wanted to stay in his arms and never leave. He wanted to snuggle closer to Galo’s chest and have his hair be pet. He wanted to have this safeness and this warmth every night. 

Feeling another pang in his chest, Lio knew he had to go before Galo woke up. Carefully wriggling himself from Galo’s vice grip, he brings the blanket to cover up Galo properly, and he takes his own leather pants and borrowed white T-shirt from Galo’s dryer. It’s still nine am, but Lio puts his shoes on and leaves, lingering in the entryway just a bit longer before finally closing the door behind him. 

~

Parking his bike, Galo pulls at the collar of his shirt before walking into the station. He would be lying if he said he was surprised when he didn’t see Lio when he woke up but he checked around his apartment for a glimpse of mint green hair anyway. Checking around the common area, Galo sees everyone except for Lio. Spotting Ignis sifting through some paperwork, he lazily strides over to him.

Galo doesn't take a seat next to him but rather stays standing. “Say Ignis, have you seen Lio around?” 

Ignis spares a glance at Galo through his sunglasses but goes right back to focusing on his work. “He came in here earlier but immediately went to go help the refugees.” He said.

Galo hm’s in thanks and mindlessly walks towards his locker to set his things. 

“Oi! Galo!” Turning around Galo sees Remi running towards him with a jacket in his hands. “Ignis told me to get a jacket for Lio to officiate his role in the Burning rescue, and since you two are always together I figured you could give it to him for me.” Remi hands Galo the jacket and walks back to whatever he was doing before. Holding the jacket up, Galo can see the small number 3 on the sleeve. Just holding it up Galo can see that the jacket is significantly smaller than his in size, and he feels a sense of pride and joy knowing that he’ll see Lio wearing their stations Burning Rescue number. 

Placing the jacket in his locker, Galo sets his own things inside and heads over to where Lucia and Aina are. 

~

He doesn't know how, but Galo didn't see Lio even once all day. He thought he might see him on site when they were lifting rubble off the streets, but nothing. Even when everyone's shift was over, he didn't see Lio anywhere at the station. Huffing in frustration, Galo takes his keys and helmet and heads over to his bike. Saying his ‘goodbyes’’ and ‘good works’ to the rest of the squad, he turns around just in time to see green hair going out the door. 

“Ah! Lio wait up!” Rushing back to grab Lio’s jacket out of his locker, Galo sprints back to where Lio has rushed out, only to see him on the back of a motorcycle with.. Gueira? Lio avoided Galo’s face and had his arms wrapped around Gueira’s torso and Galo felt his heart stop. Gueira didn't seem to notice him since he revved his engine and drove off with Lio.  
Is Lio avoiding him? He definitely heard Galo call out for him. 

God. Feels like shit. 

With a dejected look on his face, Galo tightens his grip on Lio’s jacket and heads in the direction of his bike. He stuffs the jacket in his medical kit and tries to zip it closed, but it's too puffy to fit entirely, so Galo just zips around the jacket making sure it won't fall out when he drives. Craning his neck back, Galo sighs as he looks up to the darkening orange sky. He rubs his neck before putting on his helmet and starts his bike. 

~

2:27 am. Galo can't sleep. He’s been tossing and turning for hours and he doesn't feel like he’ll fall asleep anytime soon. His apartment feels lonely today—like he has all of this space and it's just Galo here. Eating dinner felt lonely, watching a movie felt lonely, brushing his teeth felt lonely and now sleeping feels lonely. Grunting in frustration, Galo violently kicks off his blanket and throws on whatever shirt he grabs from his closet. He knows going for a drive might be the last thing to do to help him fall asleep, but he hates the loneliness and quietness he feels in his apartment right now.

As soon as Galo steps outside the cool breeze hits his face and he shouts in surprise. He doesn't mind the cold at all but it's still surprising how cold the nights can get considering how warm it gets during the day. Starting up his bike, he spots the jacket he stuffed in his medical jacket earlier. Not wanting to climb up the stairs again Galo just leaves it. It won't get wrinkled with that material anyway.

Galo doesn't really have a destination in mind but he eases on the empty streets anyway. He knows it's reckless, but it's 2:30 in the morning and not another car in sight, so Galo speeds down the roads to feel the cold air hit his face and whip his hair in every direction. 

~

Ugh. This is the worst. 

Lio is fucking freezing and this hot canned coffee isnt helping at all. He snuck out of his bunk when he was sure Gueira and Meis were asleep and he came here on a whim when he couldn't sleep. He was sitting on some unleveled piece of road near where their fight with Kray was. A lot of the city was back to normal but this area was sort of untouched. You could still drive on these roads, but most of them ended with a drop. Essentially what Lio was sitting on was the edge of a cliff. He was in his own pair of sweatpants and another one of Meis’s shirts. 

Letting the canned coffee warm his hands and fingertips for a moment longer, he brought the drink to his lips before harshly exclaiming in pain when the hot drink burned his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Abruptly getting on his feet, Lio violently chucks the drink over the edge and screams in anger. He can feel hot tears well up in his eyes but he refuses to let them fall. No one lives or even sets foot in this area during the day—let alone at 3 am, but he still feels like he needs to keep up his Burnish leader facade. He can’t show his weaknesses that easily. 

Huffing from the scream he let out, Lio feels even colder now without anything warming his hands. He sits back down and brings his knees to his still pounding chest and stares over the edge, the unwanted cold breeze blowing through his hair. 

~

Galo reduces his speed when he realizes where he is. He didn’t realize that he’d driven out this far but he isn’t surprised that he came here unintentionally. Galo’s mind is almost always randomly thinking back to the fight with Kray. He’s always reminded of small moments that happened or just the shock and sligh fear he felt then. To come here unintentionally really isn't surprising.

In the distance Galo spots someone sitting over the edge of where the road ends. Spotting green hair, Galo immediately slows down his bike to a stop. Lio seemed to be too deep in thought to notice Galo or his motorcycle. He’s suddenly thankful that he never took Lio’s jacket out of his medical pouch, because he can see Lio shivering slightly from the cold wind. 

Grabbing the jacket, Galo silently creeps up on Lio and drapes the jacket over his shoulders. Violently flinching, Lio whips his head around to look up at Galo. His face had lost most of its color, his eyes were puffy and glossed over but he didn't have any tears on his face. 

“Galo.” Lio’s voice was so small and meek that it hurt to hear. Sighing, Galo sat down next to him, letting his feet dangle over the edge of the cliff. 

Galo didn’t necessarily want to ask Lio directly what he was thinking but it had been eating at him the whole day. “You wanna tell me why you were avoiding me today.” He said with no real bite. Lio’s hands tightened the jacket around his body. 

“I don't have to tell you anything.” Galo turns his head just as Lio avoids his gaze.

“Did I do anything wrong? Just tell me Lio, I can't know unless you say something.” Lio’s face grimaced. 

“It’s not you Galo.”

“Then what Lio?” Galo was desperate at this point. He just wanted to know what he did that would make Lio want to avoid him. Turning his whole body to face Lio, he grabbed his hand and held it in his own before Lio abruptly stood up, letting his jacket fall and pool around his feet, and harshly slapped away Galo’s hand. 

“It’s me! I’m the problem!” He screamed, voice breaking slightly. Galo quickly stands up and grabs Lio’s hands again, more firmly this time. 

Lowering his voice to barely above a whisper, Galo moves closer to Lio’s body. “What do you mean Lio? You're not a problem at all.” 

“I hate this Galo. Ever since the Promare left me, I’ve been feeling like shit. I'm always cold, I can’t handle the heat anymore, I can’t manifest my bike—I had to walk here like a fucking loser!” Lio squeezes Galo’s hands back. “I don't feel like I have any purpose anymore. I was the Mad Burnish leader and they needed me, and now I’m just another person who can’t offer anything. I don't want people to think I'm weak.” 

Galo rubs his thumb over the back of Lio’s hand lightly. “No one thinks you're weak Lio. You're the Big Boss who saved the city.” They both chuckled lightly at that. “You might not be a scary Mad Burnish terrorist leader anymore, but just seeing your face brings people hope. You're a symbol of hope for them. You don't have to feel like you need to keep up appearances. At least not with me.”

Galo pulls Lio’s hands until they're in a hug. Lio wrapping his arms around Galo and tightly gripping his shirt, and Galo gently carding his fingers through Lio’s hair, while his other hand settles just above his waist, thumb rubbing at the exposed skin from where Lio’s shirt rode up. They stay like that until Lio’s breathing evens and until he loosens his hold on Galo’s shirt and pulls away. 

Galo pulls away and grabs Lio’s jacket from the ground and helps Lio slip his arms through and leans in until they’re inches away. “Let’s go?” He whispers. 

Lio looks up. “Go where?”

“Where else? Home.” Galo intertwines their fingers and drags him over to his bike. He swings his leg over and starts up the engine and waits for Lio to hop on. Lio’s features softened as he sat behind Galo and wrapped his arms around his torso. Galo’s heart skips a beat and he feels like a million dollars. He speeds up on the way back to his apartment and beams the whole way back.

~

As soon as they get back to their apartment, the fatigue from belting out hidden feelings and staying up until 3 am finally caught up with them so Galo and Lio immediately head for bed. Galo sheds his shirt and Lio takes off his jacket and throws it on the chair in the corner, not caring if Galo thinks he's messy. Lifting up the covers, Galo slides under and waits for Lio, who sleepily rubs his eyes before getting under as well. Galo reaches over Lio to turn off the lamp before getting comfortable again. Lio buries his face into Galo’s front and hugs him tight. Galo can hear Lio’s heart beat thumping fast against his chest and he knows that his heart is racing too. 

Galo tangles their legs together and sets his hand on the back of Lio’s head, petting his hair. He presses his lips to Lio’s forehead and he hears Lio sigh in content before holding him even tighter. 

“Thanks Galo.” Lio breathed.

“Anything for you Lio.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahh!!! my first ever real fic that I'm super proud of. thanks to tian for giving me my word count to make sure I actually finished this mf,,, if you liked this fic then pls consider dropping a comment maybe <3


End file.
